A Fairytale Moment
by tiara3sh101
Summary: James Potter and tomboy Lily Evans have been best friends since muggle primary but can a ball change that? Rated T for a bad word. Two-shot JP/LE
1. Before the Ball

A Fairytale Moment

James Potter and tomboyish Lily Evans have been best friends since they met at a muggle primary school. Now it's their last year before they face the real world. What will happen to their relationship? Rated T for swearing. Two-shot in James POV. JP/LE

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! J.K. ROWLING DOES! **

Chapter 1: before the Ball

I woke up at 10 am today because of Padfoot pouring water on me saying we had to go out and have a snowball fight because the Moony and Bambi are already there. I took a shower and got dressed.

Right now, I am in the kitchens with Lily having a cup of hot cocoa under a blanket in front of a fire. The snowball fight was epic with it being Lily and I against Remus and Sirius. Lily wore a Gryffindor jumper and sweatpants and had her red hair in a bun.

Some of the girls called Lily a tomboy but she couldn't prove them wrong. As revenge, we pranked them so that they had neon colored skin, bald heads and became Bigfoot. Of course, no one knew who the elusive Marauders were. They wondered who Prongs, Bambi, Padfoot and Moony were since we are the school's best pranksters. Sirius voted that we reveal ourselves but Lily said we might lose house points.

Lily and Remus are the voices of reason in our group. Anyway, Dumbledore told Lily and me as we are the Heads that there would be a Christmas Ball and that the Heads would be organizing it. Lily and I told Professor Dumbledore that we didn't mind since we already planned a theme and had a plan already. I remember how I asked Lily a week ago.

_Flashback:_

_James was walking toward the Black Lake where he saw Lily Evans reading a book in the shade of the oak tree. Her hair was in a beanie and she was wearing a jumper and sweatpants again. James smiled fondly before walking towards her._

"_Hey Lily!"_

"_Oh hey, James .What brings you down here this fine afternoon?"_

"_I guessed that I'm worried since it's our last year, Lils."_

"_Don't worry James. We will be there for each other even when we graduate. Friends forever, right? Anyway, have you found a date for the ball yet?"_

"_No. Apparently you had to ask a girl out at least 2 weeks before the dance so most of the girls are taken since it's only a week away. I want to make it special since it's the last Hogwarts Ball I can go to. Do you want to go with me, Lily? I'll understand if you don't but I want t go with someone I trust."_

"_Of course I'll go with you. I was planning on skipping it but I realized as Heads, we have to be there."_

"_Aren't you worried that you won't have a dress?"  
"Are you kidding me, James? My mom sent me a dress the second she found out from your mom that we had a ball soon with matching accessories and the makeup kit she bought me last year."_

"_Ok. Thanks, Lily. I have to go and make sure that Padfoot doesn't get trapped under mistletoe by girls again."_

"_No problem, James."_

_End of Flashback_

Tonight's the night of the ball. Lily and I planned on meeting each other by the stairs into the Great Hall. We decided on an Under the Stars theme mixed with a Winter Wonderland theme. For the food, it would be chosen by the student and for the music we handpicked some of the best muggle songs to fit our theme since all the Wizarding bands were punk or rock.

Last week, all of the students going home left on the train. Nearly all the 5th years and up stayed for the ball. I hope I won't make a fool of myself since Lily was international level while I only lasted local based on dancing skills. Dumbledore told me yester day that we had to do the annual dance of the heads as the first dance of the night. We were fine with it but I hope I can match Lily well enough.


	2. The ball

A Fairytale Moment

James Potter and tomboyish Lily Evans have been best friends since they met at a muggle primary school. Now it's their last year before they face the real world. What will happen to their relationship? Rated T for swearing. Two-shot in James POV. JP/LE

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! J.K. ROWLING DOES! **

Chapter 2: the Ball

As I pulled on my black muggle tuxedo jacket since Lily and I promised never to wear dress roes at Hogwarts, I wondered what Lily was wearing again. All she told me was that it matched her sparkling, emerald eyes. The boys teased me again about Loving Lily. I know that I love her as my sister but I sometimes wonder whether that's true.

Anyway, the ball is going to start at 8:00 and will end at 12:00 midnight. I planned on dancing the night away with Lily. I had her corsage ready and since we hired a muggle photographer that we confounded, we would have pictures of this soon to be memorable night. The Marauders rigged the balloons above the dance floor to pop at the end of the ball covering all in glitter and fake snow.

I better leave for the hall. Lily told me that she'll meet me later anyway. I left the Head's dorm to wait by the stairs and since I had 20 more minutes till the ball started, I took the long route. I got there with 10 minutes to spare.

I waited for 5 more Minutes before I started to wonder what happened to Lily when she glided down the stairs looking like a goddess of some sort and all eyes were on her. Her hair fell in loose curls to her waist and she was wearing an emerald green strapless, backless dress with a slit about 5 inches high that fell to the floor and hugged her curves well. She had minimal makeup on and her eyes were sparkling like the emeralds they were. She had on a simple diamond chain necklace and stud earrings and the goblin made silver bracelet I gave her for her birthday.

She walked over and I offered her my arm onto the dance floor and I realized she wore 2 inch silver heels because she was nearly my height. Dumbledore announced the start of the ball and everyone went to the side of the Hall as soon as Dumbledore announced the Head's Dance. We started to dance and I saw that she was nervous so we decided to talk as we did the King and Queen's Waltz.

"Hey Lily, you look beautiful tonight."

"No I don't James."

"Lily, all the boys are gawking at you and all the girls are jealous of you! You are also an amazing dancer."  
"No I am not."

"Lils, stop being so stubborn and think logically for a second so you can realize all eyes are on you and I and the boys are trying to kill me with their glares since they wished it was them who is dancing with you."

"Way to make a girl feel special, James. Thank you though."  
After that, the waltz ended and we were applauded. We ended with a dip but when we stood properly, we realized we were under bloody mistletoe! She pointed it out to me and I was in shock. I had to kiss Lily so we could leave the bubble. The crowd started chanting kiss! Kiss! Kiss! So I kissed her.

She kissed me back and when I pulled away slightly out of breath, I whispered to her.

"I think I might be in love with you, Lils."

"I know because I'm in love with you too."

"Will you be my girlfriend then?"

"Of course, James! How can I say no when I just said I love you."

We ended up dancing the night away. Once the ball ended, we herded the crowd to their common rooms and we went to ours. I kissed her goodnight before I went to sleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
